


Sucedió en Halloween

by lady_chibineko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alejamiento de todos los seres queridos, Angustía, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuesta al reto D.I.S. 2015. Oneshot un tanto dramático, con un Harry encerrado en si mismo de manera metafórica y literal, y un Severus Snape que no se rinde a la hora de tratar de sacarlo de esa agujero. Pre slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucedió en Halloween

**Título: Sucedió en Halloween**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko   
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

 **Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria:** Este oneshot fue hecho en respuesta al reto D.I.S. 2015 de la Marmorra del Snarry en la categoría de Halloween, que lo disfruten.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Oneshot**

 

Harry se sentía raro, rodeado de tanta gente después de tanto tiempo y con el ambiente festivo a su alrededor, las risas, los deseos de buenaventura de tantos extraños que ni siquiera lo reconocían ya, los brindis, los hechizos... la paz. Todo. Hogsmade era sin duda el epítome de la alegría esa noche y Harry no podía sentirse más incómodo por ello.

Y sin embargo lo valía, valía completamente la pena si con ello tenía la oportunidad de pasar otra noche de Halloween a su lado, al lado de Severus, a quien le debía aquello y más.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Había sido tan tonto, tan estúpido al no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y lastimar así al único que no se había rendido con él, y quien de paso se había ganado su corazón.

Otro extraño más se acercó deseándole un buen día de festividades y un buen año de paso y Harry se removió incómodo mientras sonreía forzadamente esperando que el extraño de carácter alegre y algo pasado de copas lo soltase. Debió de haber pensado en traerse la capa de invisibilidad consigo la verdad, pero el apuro lo hizo salir de su hogar en Grimmauld Place con premura.

De nuevo, Severus lo valía. No se había rendido con él incluso cuando sus allegados más cercanos si lo habían hecho. Y Harry, idiota, no lo había valorado en su momento.

Todo se remontaba a siete años atrás, con el final de la guerra. El lado de la luz había ganado, pero a un gran costo. Cientos de vidas se habían perdido y el ánimo no daba para celebraciones, aunque alguno que otro hizo el intento.

Pero Harry no quiso saber nada de ello. Se limitó a terminar el colegio y recoger su diploma con la única intención de desaparecer no solo del mundo mágico sino también del mundo en general.

Alejó a los Weasley, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione. Repelió tanto a serpientes como a leones, a águilas como a tejones. Magos y muggles por igual eran evitados y nadie parecía poderlo hacer cambiar de parecer y nadie lo hizo. Terminando los estudios fue a refugiarse a la antigua y derruida casa de los Black, la que alguna vez también hizo de cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, y se asentó allí a hacerle competencia en agriedad al cuadro de la difunta madre de su igualmente difunto padrino, mientras rumiaba en su interior cada muerte, cada impase, cada momento en el cual su vida había resultado ser una verdadera basura sin que él tuviese que mover un dedo para que fuese así, comenzando por la muerte de sus padres y terminando por la del mismo Voldemort, puesto que hasta esa muerte le resultaba una carga.

Por su puerta pasaron Ron y Hermione, así como cada Weasley sobreviviente. También Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy, Luna, Neville, Minerva, Hagrid y un sin fin de conocidos más, pero todo fue inútil. Ni el mismísimo Grim iba a ser capaz de entrar si Harry no lo quería.

Harry se había refugiado en su guarida y como toda bestia herida, se mantuvo alejado de todos mientras se relamía las heridas.

Con los meses los intentos de contacto fueron menguando, hasta que finalmente cesaron del todo.

O por lo menos eso creyó Harry.

Fue entonces, que aproximadamente un año después, justo para el día de Halloween, la más inesperada de todas las visitas se dio y justo en medio de su lúgubre sala.

Eran ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando Harry decidió salir de la habitación y pedirle a Kreacher, su única conexión con el mundo de los vivos (si es que se le podía decir así al anciano y gruñón elfo doméstico) algo de comer. Por supuesto debía de pasar por la sala para ello y casi salta hasta el techo cuando la voz profunda y seseante llegó hasta sus oídos.

\- "Señor Potter... veo que aún sigue con vida. Comenzaba a dudar de ello."

\- "Snape."- fue la respuesta del ojiverde, una vez que pudo normalizar su pulso y respiración- "¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entró? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sobrevivió?"- fueron sus primeras preguntas... más que nada la segunda, puesto que con los hechizos de protección que había desplegado era imposible para cualquier mago entrar al lugar. O por lo menos eso había pensado Harry.

Snape no contestó de inmediato sin embargo, más bien se dedicó a darle una larga y pensativa mirada al muchacho, tras lo cual su rostro volvió a tornarse inexpresivo.

\- "Entonces lo que dicen es cierto... sigue en medio de su berrinche."- exclamó el hombre de manera desdeñosa mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba una pequeña caja de madera del bolsillo de su túnica, la cual luego agrandó hasta convertirla en un baúl- "Cuando desperté hace un par de meses en San Mungo me dieron un detallado y no deseado informe de su muy maduro comportamiento y por alguna razón no lo creí posible. Estaba seguro Potter, que hasta usted tenía más sentido común, pero por lo visto volvió a superar las expectativas."- levitó el baúl y lo plantó frente al muchacho- "Le aseguré a sus 'amigos' que sería capaz de hacerle llegar estas cosas. Cualquier queja por favor, diríjase a ellos, solo soy el mensajero."

Dicho aquello y al parecer sin otro asunto, Snape se paró y Harry lo vio con incredulidad ir hacia la puerta de salida.

Sin embargo justo antes de salir, el mago en oscuras túnicas volvió a dirigirse al menor y con un tono de absoluto desdén profirió.

\- "¡Y dele algo de limpieza a este lugar! ¡Ni Black lo tenía tan descuidado!"- y con eso abrió la puerta de enfrente y salió de la casa de la forma muggle, dejando a Harry por completo desconcertado.

Frunció el entrecejo y miró el baúl con rabia antes de hacerlo desaparecer en el sitio sin siquiera abrirlo.

¡Quien se había creído ese murciélago para criticarlo! ¡Que se vaya a hundir en alguno de sus calderos y deje de meterse donde no lo llaman!

Aunque al día siguiente y desde ese momento, Harry se dedicó a la limpieza del viejo caserón de manera personal, para completo horror del viejo Kreacher. En cierta manera aquello le recordaba sus horas de limpieza en la casa de los Dursley y eso lo relajaba aunque no lo notara, pero luego se acordaba de la visita de Snape y la rabia hacía que su pulso se acelerase ¡Miren que venir a hablarle así! ¡Quién demonios se había creído!

Bien, si Snape intentaba entrar de nuevo a Grimmauld Place, pues se iba a dar de cara contra sus nuevas protecciones mágicas ¡Ya quería verlo intentar lo que fuese que haya hecho una vez más!

Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y Snape no volvió y el temperamento de Harry no mejoró en medio de tanta soledad.

Bien, Snape no iba a volver ¿Cierto? Cierto. Pues eso no importaba, a seguir con su vida. No iba a volver a verlo a él ni a nadie más de todas maneras.

Error.

Doce meses después, Harry recibió una nueva visita.

Esta vez fue en la cocina del lugar, donde tantas reuniones secretas se habían celebrado años atrás y a Harry casi se le sale el corazón del susto. Seguro que ni ante la presencia de un dementor se le hubiese escapado el aire de esa manera.

Snape se encontraba disfrutando de un té al parecer, y al verlo entrar lo saludó con una ceja alzada y un ademán con la taza.

\- "Por lo menos este lugar se ve más limpio. Me preguntaba si iba a tener que sortear las tormentas de polvo que seguramente se estaban dando por aquí... incluso traje una mascarilla.

Harry miró al mago mayor con disgusto ¡Como se atrevía!

\- "¿Qué hace aquí Snape? ¿Y cómo entró?"- preguntó un Potter algo cabreado.

Snape de nuevo lo miró de manera pausada y sacó un nuevo baúl reducido de su bolsillo.

\- "Al parecer me agarraron de mandadero y en contra de mi voluntad... supongo que es mi culpa por meterme donde puedo ser fácilmente encontrado, pero luego de 20 años de ser docente, es difícil comenzar con una nueva carrera."- y agrandó el baúl tal como lo hizo la última vez- "Si tanto le molesta que le envíen súplicas en un baúl, dígales usted mismo que no desea recibir nada más."

Dicho aquello Snape se tomó lo que quedaba del té, se paró, hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y pasó del joven sin darle otra mirada, yendo de frente hacia la puerta de salida tal como lo había hecho un año atrás.

Harry miró incómodo el baúl.

Un año antes lo había desaparecido sin siquiera pensarlo y luego se había arrepentido por momentos. Esta vez lo dejó allí, en medio de la cocina... por varios días... hasta que la curiosidad pudo más luego de un tiempo.

Y al abrirlo y ver el contenido, lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Estaba lleno de cartas que Harry no pensaba abrir, pero cuyas letras reconocía por lo escrito en los sobres. Prendas tejidas que no pensaba usar... golosinas que no pensaba comer... libros que no iba a leer. Pero tan solo la existencia de todo aquello hacía doler su corazón.

Era por ello que se había recluido ¿Verdad? Si, por ello había sido... no quería más de eso.

Harry cerró el baúl y luego lo hizo desaparecer, aún a sabiendas de que luego se iba a arrepentir por momentos.

Tendría que estar atento para evitar la molestia que seguramente iba a aparecer en doce meses más... Harry entonces estaría preparado.

Pero la siguiente visita no se dio para el siguiente Halloween, sino unos días después de Navidad de ese mismo año.

Harry decidió ir a la sala a calentarse con los leños de la chimenea. El invierno ese año estaba demostrando ser frío y joven o no, Harry sabía que sus huesos estarían más a gusto frente a un cálido fuego.

Paró sobre sus pasos al ver la figura en negras túnicas cortar la vista de dicha chimenea. Snape volteó al sentirse acompañado y cualquier cosa que Harry estaba dispuesto a decirle al hombre para alejarlo de su refugio murió al ver la mirada vacía de éste.

\- "Señor Potter. Creí que debía de enterarse lo antes posible... La Directora McGonagall... Minerva, falleció esta mañana."- a Harry se le congeló la sangre en las venas- "La edad y lo sufrido durante la guerra por fin cobraron su pago. Sin embargo, lo tuvo en sus pensamientos hasta el final."- Snape inhaló profundo- "Le daremos el último adiós el día de mañana, solo para que esté informado."

Se volteó y miró de nuevo hacia el fuego por un buen rato, justo antes de continuar.

\- "Por decisión casi unánime... donde yo fui el único en contra, el cargo de Director pasa a mí y desde ya le digo que las puertas del castillo estarán siempre abiertas para usted. Así lo hubiese querido Dumbledore y así siempre lo expresó también McGonagall."- de pronto Snape se volteó- "Bien, eso es tod..."- pero las palabras murieron antes de finalizar.

Harry estaba llorando, lloraba como un niño pequeño.

Snape no hizo amago de burlarse, ir a consolarlo o siquiera de hablarle, simplemente lo observó.

Y Harry se sintió perdido.

Era por eso que se había alejado de todos, porque no soportaba las pérdidas y la soledad que venía después ¿Para qué encariñarte con alguien que luego se va a ir? Sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cedric, Dobby, Hedwig, Fred, Colin… y ahora Minerva… Era mejor estar solo entonces.

Pasaron los minutos, casi una hora y ambos hombres continuaron en sus lugares. Sin hablar, sin moverse, Harry llorando y mirando a la nada y Snape mirándolo a él.

Finalmente Snape separó sus ojos del chico y sin mediar otra palabra se fue por la puerta de enfrente tal y como había sucedido en sus anteriores visitas.

Harry nunca se sintió tan vacío.

Y durante esa noche, en más de una ocasión pensó en salir cubierto por la capa que le legara su padre, pero el dolor en el pecho lo hizo desistir de esa idea.

Y los siguientes meses sirvieron para menguar su dolor... aunque no su aburrimiento.

Ser un ermitaño no era exactamente lo más interesante del mundo; así que se dedicó a hacer algo que ni en Hogwarts había hecho. Comenzó a devorar libros, todos los que encontró en la biblioteca de la mansión y luego los que sus galeones y Kreacher le pudieron proporcionar. Libros de Magia Oscura y Blanca y tonos los tonos en medio, libros sobre Criaturas Mágicas, libros sobre Leyes Mágicas, libros sobre Arquitectura Mágica y libros no tan mágicos también: cocina, plomería, juegos de mesa. Incluso comenzó a cocinar y a jugar partidas de Ajedrez Mágico y Muggle contra sí mismo para matar el tiempo, y aunque eso le recordaba a Ron y a Hermione y a tiempos mejores, lo cual a veces lo hacía extrañar a los que dejó atrás, aún así no era lo suficiente como para instarlo a volver a ellos.

Y entonces llegó un nuevo Halloween y Harry se decidió a estar preparado.

A las 5 de la tarde (hora al parecer en la cual Snape prefería invadir su refugio) se posicionó en medio de la sala, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se concentró en cualquier desbalance en sus protecciones mágicas. Esos libros que había leído (estudiado) sobre Magia Blanca traían complicados hechizos de protección que le había costado semanas lograr, a mucho orgullo. Sin embargo los minutos y las horas pasaron y nada.

Abrió los ojos un tanto desilusionado y dio la media vuelta solo para volver a caer en el suelo sobre su trasero.

Allí en la mesita donde estaba su juego de ajedrez muggle, Snape se encontraba viéndolo con una ceja alzada y una burla clara en los negros ojos.

Esta vez Harry no hizo la pregunta de cómo el hombre entró, sino que se limitó a gruñir en exasperación ¡No lo entendía!

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Snape mientras este pasaba su atención de Harry al tablero, y hacia una movida con las piezas negras.

\- "Tiene un juego interesante aquí Potter... veamos si sus piezas blancas le pueden ganar a esta nueva estrategia."

Harry se paró y avanzó hasta la mesa, cada vez más molesto.

\- "Mire que no tiene vergüenza, Snape. Ya le dije que no lo quiero aquí, ni a usted ni a nadie. Así que deje de estar invadiéndome la casa y váyase por donde vino de una vez por todas para no regresar."

Snape alzó una ceja y finalmente esa sonrisita burlona se asomó a sus labios de manera clara.

\- "Ya quisiera usted eso Potter. Podría apostar lo que sea a que se muere por saber cómo pasé todas sus, debo de admitirlo aunque se le suba a la cabeza luego, bastante bien elaboradas protecciones mágicas. Al parecer algo bueno está resultando de estar aquí metido año tras año. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de usted... parece un guiñapo de lo flaco y falto de ejercicio que está, pero por supuesto es su decisión estar fuera de forma, no la mía."

A Harry se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras abría la boca en señal de protesta, pero la cerró casi de inmediato porque la verdad era que el 'Director de Hogwarts' tenía razón. Harry no era ni sombra de lo que había sido durante sus últimos años de batalla, se había descuidado mucho pero es que no creyó que a alguien le interesase... o por lo menos que lo usasen en su contra.

Como siempre con Snape nada era seguro.

Y hablando del sujeto, éste sacó la ya conocida nueva cajita de madera del bolsillo para luego agrandarla... aunque para sorpresa de Harry, el baúl era considerablemente más pequeño.

La sorpresa debió de notarse en su rostro porque Snape contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

\- "Esta vez solo el más joven de los señores Weasley y su nueva esposa, la antigua señorita Granger, fueron los únicos interesados en mandar presentes y súplicas con mi persona."- se encogió de hombros- "Al parecer el saber que sus obsequios fueron destruidos los últimos dos años fue suficiente para matar el interés de la mayoría."

Harry sintió una nueva punzada de dolor, desencanto y soledad; pero enmascaró todo su desasosiego casi de inmediato. No iba a dejar que Snape se regodeara en su miseria.

\- "Eso es problema de ellos, no mío. Yo no pedí nada."

\- "Cierto."- contestó el hombre justo antes de dar la media vuelta con la intención de salir del lugar.

\- "Así es... ¡Así que no vuelva!"

Snape se volteó apenas, lo suficiente para dejar a Harry ver su sonrisa burlona.

\- "Si mejora las protecciones de la casa, seguro no me verá por acá. Claro que para eso necesita pensar como un hombre adulto y no como un mocoso malcriado."

Harry se sintió incluso más indignado.

\- "Pues... pues..."

El hombre volteó sobre su sitio una vez más, se cruzó de brazos y miró al ex Gryffindor de manera desafiante por un momento, y de manera divertida un rato después. Volvió sobre sus pasos y para incredulidad de Harry, reorganizó todo el tablero de ajedrez muggle para el inicio de una nueva partida y tomando un peón blanco, dio el primer movimiento.

\- "Si me gana una partida, le digo como es que he logrado entrar sin que usted lo notase."

Harry estaba que no se lo creía ¡Lo estaba retando el muy grasiento!

Sin mediar palabra aceptó el desafío.

Quince minutos después Snape terminaba de barrer el piso con él tras un señor Jaque Mate.

\- "Para otro día será, Potter."- y el hombre se fue de allí, dejando a Harry rumiando su cólera. Tal vez fue por eso que el baúl terminó hecho trizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ni bien la puerta de salida se cerró tras Snape.

Tuvieron que pasar otros doce meses para que Harry tuviese una nueva oportunidad de descubrir cómo sus protecciones eran burladas. Ya fuese sorprendiendo a Snape o barriendo el piso con él en una revancha al ajedrez, lo cual Harry estaba seguro de que iba a darse... el por qué, ni Harry lo sabía, no quería ni pensar en el porqué, solo sabía que se iba a dar.

Mientras tanto siguió leyendo, cocinando, mejorando al ajedrez, limpiando la casa y de paso... ejercitándose. No porque Snape le hubiese llamado guiñapo, nada de eso ¡No señor! Sino porque se sentía mejor consigo mismo luego de dos horas diarias de ejercicio fuerte.

Así que ese 31 de Octubre, Harry desayunó y almorzó temprano para luego preparar el lugar. Protecciones incluso más poderosas que las del año anterior, trampas alrededor de la chimenea, una vista clara que cualquier punto en el cual Snape pudiese aparecerse... y el tablero de ajedrez muggle listo para iniciar una partida (solo por si las dudas).

Para disgusto del chico, nada de eso sirvió. Su concentración solo lo hizo casi saltar hasta el techo cuando Snape llamó su atención al tocarle el hombro.

\- "No sé si reírme o sentirme halagado. Nadie me había esperado con tanta anticipación y atención en toda mi vida como lo hace usted."

Bueno, Harry si sabía que sentir... él se sentía indignado. Pero iba a actuar como un hombre adulto de todas formas (por lo menos mientras Snape lo tuviese a la vista).

Por primera vez Harry le ofreció té al 'indeseable' invitado, así como unos bollos que él mismo había horneado esa mañana... no que Snape tuviese que enterarse.

El hombre miró todo un poco sorprendido y luego posó su vista sobre el tablero de ajedrez. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa socarrona y sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigió hacia este, notando que el primer movimiento de las blancas ya se había dado.

Sin sentarse dio un movimiento con un peón negro y luego dirigió su atención hacia Potter.

\- "Desafortunadamente no puedo quedarme... Sinistra enfermó y tengo que hacer sus veces como chaperón en el baile de esta noche. Sin embargo... prometo ganarle también este partido. Pero tal vez con más tiempo entre jugada y jugada lo pueda hacer un poco más interesante que la última vez. Por cierto, se le ve bien señor Potter"- dicho aquello se tomó lo último de su té, tomó un último bollo horneado y salió del lugar por la puerta, dejando a Harry sin palabras en el momento y con la boca abierta.

Claro que una vez solo dejó de comportarse como adulto y despotricó contra Snape a más no poder.

Una hora después y luego de 5 minutos de pensarlo muy detenidamente, dio el siguiente movimiento en el tablero.

Pero no tuvo que esperar otros doce meses para el siguiente movimiento... ni siquiera doce horas. A la mañana siguiente, el tablero había sido alterado con un nuevo movimiento y Harry se sintió casi estafado.

¡Sus protecciones eran una desgracia! ¡Pero si eran casi de la misma calidad de las usadas en Gringotts!

28 movimientos y 2 meses después, Harry suspiraba mirando la chimenea mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá con un libro en el regazo. Faltaba apenas unas horas para el Año Nuevo.

\- "Tal vez si utilizo un giratiempo... ¿Dónde diablos consigo uno?"

\- "¿Comportamiento desleal, señor Potter?"

Harry miró a Snape mientras el alma le volvía al cuerpo ¡Que susto! Pero una vez más se empecinó en no demostrar lo que sentía... demasiado. Sus mejillas infladas de manera infantil denotaban su molestia, pero Snape se decidió a no avergonzar más al muchacho.

\- "Espero que no le importe, por fin logré deshacerme de los intentos de incluirme en las celebraciones del castillo y decidí venir a ver cómo va nuestra partida."- dijo mientras estudiaba con atención el tablero... y disfrutaba de una de las galletas que Harry se había horneado para si mismo y que Snape había cogido sin ningún permiso ¡El muy...!

Entonces el hombre mayor se sentó, una expresión de impresión en su rostro.

\- "Buen movimiento... muy bueno..."

Ese día terminaron el partido, luego de dos horas y con unas pocas piezas cada quien. De nuevo la victoria fue para Snape, pero igual Harry se sentía orgulloso de su desempeño ¡Casi y había derrotado a Snape! La siguiente vez sin duda lo lograría, y sabría cómo se las arreglaba el hombre para entrar.

Los siguientes diez meses jugaron un total de tres partidas más.

Si Harry no ganaba aún, ya no parecía ser motivo de disgusto... siempre iba a haber una siguiente partida.

Y por fin el 31 de Octubre llegó y Harry preparó todo para capturar al intruso. Y de nuevo falló.

Sin embargo, cuando Snape lo encaró, Harry pudo notar un aire de reticencia y algo de ¿tristeza?

\- "Potter... al parecer lo logró. Este año no hay baúl."

A Harry se le fue el corazón a los pies. La verdad era que no tenía derecho a esperar nada, año tras año había eliminado los intentos de sus antiguos amigos y conocidos por acercarse a él una vez más y no podía culparlos. Eso era lo que él había estado buscando ¿cierto?.

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía de pronto tan miserable?

Al final recurrió a lo mismo a lo que había recurrido durante los últimos años para esconder su dolor. El ataque, dice el dicho, es la mejor defensa.

\- "Bien, entonces supongo que ya no tiene razón para volver a incordiarme ¿cierto, Snape? Ya no lo van a utilizar de mandadero ¿No era eso lo que ambos queríamos? Pues bien, entonces ya puede irse."

Ni bien las palabras habían abandonado sus labios, Harry se arrepintió como nunca antes lo había hecho. La expresión en el rostro del mayor le dijo casi de inmediato que Severus Snape no hacía nada de no querer realmente hacerlo y que esa no había sido la excepción.

Hasta el momento.

\- "Bien señor Potter, como desee. Feliz Halloween."

Y dicho aquello se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta, tal y como Harry lo había observado hacer tras cada visita.

Si la casa se mantuvo de pie luego de esa noche, fue a punta de todos los hechizos de protección que Harry había puesto previamente, y seguramente a los puestos también antes de que el muchacho siquiera hubiese nacido.

Kreacher tuvo mucho para limpiar luego de eso. Afortunadamente también tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

No fue sino hasta dos semanas después que el viejo elfo se acercó a su taciturno amo y le entregó una pequeña cajita de madera de aspecto familiar.

\- "Kreacher encontró esta caja en la sala."- explicó el elfo antes de abandonar el lugar para seguir con sus quehaceres.

Era una de las cajas de madera de Snape, Harry estaba seguro ¿Pero no había dicho el otro que los demás habían desistido? Entonces ¿De quién era el presente?

Harry abrió con cuidado la pequeña caja, preguntándose cuanto tendría que agrandarla para ver sus contenidos.

La respuesta fue que nada.

Dentro de la caja había un único objeto, un relicario en forma de snitch y dentro del relicario una única foto... la de una Lily Potter bastante joven, una niña apenas, reconocible por los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo.

Y Harry se permitió hacer aquello que no había hecho en muy tiempo. Él lloró, porque ahora sabía de quien era aquello. Era de Snape... era la Lily de los recuerdos que el profesor había compartido con él tras ser mordido por Nagini, una Lily que su padre no llegó a conocer. Una Lily que Snape llegó a amar.

¿Sería por eso que el hombre había accedido a su labor de mensajero? 

Quizás.

Era lo más probable.

Definitivamente.

Porque Harry sabía que si Snape lo había protegido todos esos años, había sido justamente por el recuerdo de su madre, por el recuerdo que los ojos de Harry le inspiraban al mayor a pesar de que en apariencia era su padre.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin control hasta que el muchacho terminó drenado, de manera física y emocional.

Y luego de eso... nada.

Snape no volvió, así que Harry buscó nuevas cosas que hacer consigo mismo.

Encontró en la habitación de Sirius, mientras la ordenaba y limpiaba con frenesí de manera tanto muggle como mágica, los libros que alguna vez su padrino y su padre utilizaran para hacer las transformaciones de Remus un poco menos solitarias y se preguntó a si mismo ¿Por qué no? Hasta Rita Skeeter era un animago, así que Harry estaba seguro que él también sería capaz.

Y lo logró ¡Vaya que lo logró! 

Por lo menos lo entretuvo durante medio año. Y luego Harry tuvo que lidiar con los cambios que su nueva transformación había producido.

Su cabello azabache ahora tenía un tono rojizo y sus ojos verdes tenían un jaspeado amarillo. La cicatriz había desaparecido del todo y eso Harry no lo sentía en lo absoluto... no como sentía la ausencia de Snape.

Y luego de eso todo comenzó a desmoronarse como nunca antes en su vida. 

Ansiaba ver la figura oscura sentada de manera desafiante en algún ambiente de la vieja casona Black, ansiaba ver las piezas del ajedrez en posiciones diferentes a las que él las había dejado. Ansiaba oír las palabras de doble sentido y los retos implícitos del hombre... ansiaba a Snape.

Y finalmente un nuevo 31 de Octubre llegó y las ansias comenzaron a corroer a Harry.

Las 4 de la tarde y ni señal del pocionista... las 5... las 5:30. Las 6 de la tarde... ya no iba a venir.

Snape también se había rendido con él, tal vez porque Harry mismo se lo exigió más que pedirlo.

Pero no le sabía bien esa victoria, no le sabía nada bien.

Y entonces Harry lo comprendió, el porqué de su ansiedad, el porqué de sus ganas de ver al único que no se había rendido con él.

Harry se había enamorado de Severus Snape y el vacío que dejaba su ausencia dolía más que todas las muertes que pesaban sobre él y todos los amigos y conocidos a los cuales alejó.

Bien, era hora de volver a ser un Gryffindor y voltear el pastel. Era ahora Harry quien no debía de rendirse con Snape. Era hora de ser valiente.

Era hora de salir del caserón del cual no había salido en más de cinco años.

Harry aspiró profundo y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió salir con lo que tenía puesto y una capa para protegerse del frío de otoño, antes de arrepentirse.

Por lo cual ahora se arrepentía puesto que hubiese podido planear mejor su primera salida en más de media década y equiparse con algo más que solo su varita y una capa para el frío.

Harry por fin logró salir del centro de Hogsmade hacia los límites del pueblo, a sabiendas de que a la lejanía vería el castillo. Podía tratar de ir por el pasaje de Honeydukes, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, eran casi las 9 de la noche y todos estaban en el baile, con suerte podría colarse al castillo sin ser visto y así buscar a Severus... ¿Para qué? Se detuvo el muchacho a si mismo mientras la pregunta surgía de la nada ¿Para decirle que lo amaba?

Eso casi lo hace retroceder sobre sus pasos, pero el viejo espíritu del león volvió a él y aspirando profundo revisó que no hubiese nadie en las inmediaciones antes de extender las alas tras un chasquido y un airado fénix surcara los cielos en dirección al castillo.

Entró por una ventana y ni bien descendió y posó sus pies sobre el suelo tras otro chasquido, una sensación de bienvenida se apoderó de él. El castillo se alegraba de tenerlo de nuevo entre sus paredes y Harry no supo hasta ese momento cuanto extrañó él también esas viejas piedras.

Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, debía encontrar a Severus Snape...

¿Por qué demonios no se trajo el Mapa del Merodeador consigo?

Decidió transformarse una vez más y dar un atisbo de mirada desde un rincón al salón. Y fue con mucho esfuerzo que no fue vislumbrado por nadie o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

Snape no estaba en el salón.

¿Las mazmorras tal vez? Si Severus Snape podía ser asociado con una parte en específico de Hogwarts, esas eran las mazmorras. No perdió tiempo para dirigirse hacia allá.

Y en el camino tuvo que sortear a dos pequeños leones traviesos que vagaban por los pasillos cuando no debían... ¡Ah, los recuerdos! Por supuesto no pensaba delatarlos... no iba a quitarles la posibilidad de vivir todas las aventuras que seguramente iban a vivir, tal y como él y Ron lo habían hecho en su momento.

Ron, Hermione ¡Como quería ir a verlos!

Pero antes...

Se escondió a las justas para que un muy cambiado Neville, quien ingresaba a las que si mal no recordaba Harry, eran las habitaciones del ahora Director del colegio.

Algo se removió en el pecho de Harry. 10 minutos después volvió a ver a su antiguo compañero de casa salir del lugar con una bandeja en mano. Frunció el entrecejo.

Lo único bueno: ahora sabía la contraseña para entrar. 

Esperó otros 15 minutos antes de aventurarse hacia allá.

Se acercó con sigilo al cuadro que custodiaba el lugar al que quería llegar.

\- "Fuego de Gubraith."- dijo en un susurro y pronto las puertas se abrían para él.

Entró sigiloso de nuevo y así se mantuvo hasta que una voz ronca y malicienta llamó desde lo que debía ser el dormitorio.

\- "Longbottom... por amor a Morgana. No necesita estar viniendo cada 30 minutos, no voy a desfallecer por un miserable resfrío."

¡Era Severus! ¡Y estaba enfermo!

Olvidando el sigilo y todo lo demás, Harry se precipitó a la habitación de Severus y efectivamente lo encontró allí, tapado hasta el mentón y con cara de no poder con su vida.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al otro sin poder apartar la vista.

Severus porque no se podía creer que el chico estuviese allí ¿Qué demonios se había hecho en el pelo? ¿Rayitos rojos?

Harry porque por fin tenía a quien tanto había ansiado ver en frente.

Y de pronto lo embargó toda timidez que no sabía que tenía.

\- "Potter."- fue lo único que atinó a decir el mayor.

\- "Snape."- respondió el otro con la mirada aún gacha.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que alguno se atreviese a hablar. Graciosamente, fueron los dos a la vez.

\- "¿Cómo...?"

\- "¿Qué...?"

Harry suspiró mientras Severus gruñía, ambos guardando silencio un momento. Finalmente Severus retomó la palabra.

\- "¿Qué hace aquí, señor Potter? Creí que pensaba quedarse encerrado en su jaula de concreto de por vida."

Harry se sintió avergonzado... al parecer no había hecho bien en ir a ver a Severus... es decir, Snape.

\- "Lo siento... no quería molestar."- dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible mientras hacía amago de dar media vuelta.

\- "Alto allí."- dijo el otro en un gruñido y un suspiro, y Harry se volteó ligeramente para ver al mayor frotarse el puente de la nariz con fuerza- "Solo... contesta ¿Qué haces aquí? mocoso insufrible."

Harry se removió inquieto sobre su sitio.

\- "Es 31."- dio como toda respuesta y Snape alzó una ceja- "... y ya pasaban de las 5..."- continuó sin estar seguro de si eso significaba algo para Snape.

El hombre volvió a suspirar y palmeó una silla al costado de su cama.

Harry fue a sentarse con aquella timidez que no lo abandonaba.

Ambos se miraron, Snape entonces miró al techo.

\- "Traté de salir del castillo hace unas horas... Poppy y Longbottom me descubrieron y me obligaron o a quedarme o aquí o en la enfermería."- el hombre posó su vista de nuevo en Harry y de pronto notó una cadena familiar rodeando el cuello del mago más joven- "Encontraste el relicario."

Harry se llevó la mano al pecho y asintió.

\- "Gracias por el regalo... y... y... siento mi comportamiento esa noche... hace un año... todos estos años..."- el chico sintió el pulso acelerársele, no estaba seguro de como continuar, su boca se abrió sola entonces y su cerebro decidió actuar sin su consentimiento- "Extrañé las partidas de ajedrez."

El mayor miró al chico sorprendido y una sonrisa adornó su rostro maliciento.

\- "Yo también..."

Harry alzó la vista.

\- "Y siento haber sido un mocoso idiota e... inmaduro, y... y... gracias por no rendirte conmigo..."

Las facciones de Severus se relajaron aún más.

\- "De nada, señor Potter. De nada."

Ambos se miraron entonces a los ojos y sonrieron a la vez.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Harry tenía mucho por remendar, muchas personas a las cuales pedirle perdón y mucho tiempo perdido que aunque no podría recuperar, por lo menos lo tendría en cuenta para hacer algo mejor de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos años y no cometer los mismos errores.

Pero algo le dijo que no iba a estar solo, no más. Iba a intentarlo, con Severus... podía verlo en los ojos onix, la disposición a no dejarlo caer, la oportunidad de dejarse conocer y con suerte, si ese cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo al estar junto al pocionista significaba lo que él pensaba, construir algo sólido entre los dos.

\- "Me vendrían bien un par de esos bollos horneados ahora ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que tengo uno por allí?"

Harry negó un poco sonrojado.

\- "No, pero siempre puedo hacer un poco más."

Severus alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

\- "He... estado haciendo muchas cosas estos años, pero no le he contado a nadie más que a Kreacher... me gustaría tener alguien más con quien hablar."

Severus se acomodó entre las almohadas. Ese era el paso que había esperado por tantos años.

\- "Bien señor Potter, tiene suerte. Soy todo oídos desde que no tengo ningún otro lugar al cual ir."

Harry sonrió entonces de manera angelical, sus ojos verdes refulgiendo en llamas amarillentas y los rayos rojos en su cabellera azabache brillando con intensidad.

\- "El nombre es Harry."

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Si, ya sé lo que me van a decir... me salió entre melodramático y poco cómico, y encima nada concreto. Sip, lo sé... a veces tengo mis momentos de vena dramática. De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron todo el fic y a aquellos que celebraron el día del Snarry el 23 de Octubre y a quienes celebran Halloween el día de hoy, este fic es para ustedes.

Y a todas mis bellas brujitas de la Mazmorra del Snarry, las quiero un montón.

 

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
